1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for switching a radio channel. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for switching to a selected channel with good receiving sensitivity among a plurality of channels for the same broadcast service.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a case of conventional Alternative Frequency (AF) switching, an automatic search for another channel is performed only when a Received Signal Strength Indicator (RSSI) of a currently received broadcast service is below a preset level.
However, the automatic search for another channel described above is important only for a radio of a vehicle, and automatic channel switching does not easily occur except during vehicle movement, and the like.
Further, the RSSI of a broadcast does not always reflect a state of sound quality, and sound including noise that occurs at a high noise level.
Also, the same broadcast service may be provided through two frequency channels, for example, 102.5 MHz and 101.6 MHz, in a particular area. In this case, if a user selects and uses the broadcast service through the 101.6 MHz frequency channel, the user may not be aware of the existence of the same broadcast service being provided through the 102.5 MHz frequency channel. Moreover, the broadcast service provided through the 102.5 MHz frequency channel may have better sound quality. In this case, channel switching to another frequency channel cannot occur without movement to a distant area.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and method for switching to another frequency channel with better sound quality for listening to the same broadcast service.